The Little Light
by Pooka228
Summary: Yugi is a new kid at a magical mage school, Redestani. He is looked down on because he is a Light Mage and they are considered to be the weakest. He has to share a room with a Dark Mage Yami and meets and Air Mage named Amy. NOT a Mary sue
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**The Light**

**The New Student**

*~*~*~*~*

            "You must be Yugi, the new student here at Redestani."

            "Yes sir."

            "You can call me Mr. Dellilo." 

            "Yes si – Mr. Dellilo." 

            "Here is your key.  Your dorm is room 357 on floor three." 

            "Thank You Mr. Dellilo." 

            Yugi left the room and went toward the stairwell.  He found his dorm near the middle of the third floor.  He stepped inside and looked around.  It was a large room with two beds.  He was surprised to find that there was no light switch in the room.  He didn't like this since he was a Light Mage, the rarest kind. 

            "I'll see you tonight at dinner than…  Who are you?"  Yugi turned around to see who was speaking.  He was surprised to see someone you looked almost exactly like him.  The stranger was a little bigger, had more golden colored hair and his eyes weren't a soft violet, they were a cold crimson color.  He had on black robes which meant he was a Dark Mage. 

            "Who are you?"  The person asked again, this time cruelly. 

            "I - I'm Yugi, who are you?" 

            "You must be the _light_."  The boy said noting Yugi's yellow robes.  "I'm surprised my father put you in a room with me.  Not only does he know I hate Light Mages, but I'm number one in all my classes, which means you wouldn't stand a chance if I decided to attack you.  Also, you are definitely younger than me people only share rooms with people on the same level-"

            "What's your name?"  Yugi cut the stranger off. 

            "My name is Yami."  Yami said harshly.  "How old are you?" 

            "I'm fifteen." 

            "Than you must be in the wrong room, I'm seventeen meaning I'm two levels ahead of you." 

            "That would be true, but I started early at Karkao."  Yugi than started glowing so he could see. 

            "Turn that light of!"  Yami immediately said.  "I can't stand it. 

            "No!  I can't stand the dark, and I can't see." 

            "Turn it off NOW!  If you don't I'll use my powers to make you." 

            "Good luck trying." 

            "It would be easy, especially considering light is the weakest kind of magic and dark is the strongest." 

            "That's not true, that's just what people assume because those that have dark powers will go to any lengths to win, and those with light powers would rather be peaceful."  Yami was getting annoyed.  When he thought Yugi wouldn't be ready he through a black disk at Yugi (Black disks blow up the instant they touch someone/something).  Yugi was ready; he quickly made a shield of light power that absorbs attacks.  Yugi continued unpacking silently, while Yami finished is work from the classes that he had earlier. 

            Soon it was time for everyone to go to the Dining Hall for Dinner.  Yami left a few minutes before Yugi when his friends Jounouchi and Honda came.  Jounouchi is a Fire Mage, which means he wears an orange robe, and was seventeen in his seventh year.  Honda is an Earth Mage, which means he wears a green robe, and is also seventeen and in his seventh year.  Soon after they left Yugi finished unpacking and went down to the Dining Hall. 

            When he got down there he found that no one really wanted to be friends with him because he was a Light Mage.  He found an empty table in the back of the hall and took a seat.  A girl with purple robes, which means she is an Air Mage, who seemed to have a lot on her mind came and sat down across from Yugi.  She didn't notice he was there until he introduced himself. 

            "Hi, I'm Yugi.  What's your name?" 

            "Hm? Oh, Hi I'm Amy.  You must be the Light Mage that transferred here." 

            "Yup, that's me, nice to meetcha.  Is this were you usually sit?  I can move if you want." 

            "You don't have to move, I get a little lonely here all alone anyway.  I hope you don't mind if I read this book." 

            "Go right ahead, but why do you always sit here alone?" 

            "No reason, what level are you in?" 

            "I'm in level seven." 

            "You look kinda young for my level." 

            "I started a little early." 

            "Yugi," Amy said after a while, "can I see your schedule?" 

            "Sure, can I see yours?"  He asked while handing Amy his schedule. 

            "Sure, here." Amy said while handing Yugi her schedule.  Amy frowned when she saw that the only two classes they had together were History and Magics.  "To bad we only have two classes together."  Just than Jounouchi and Honda came over. 

            "Hey _Light_!"  Honda called, "You better not mess with our friend, Yami, or we'll have to give you a taste of our medicine." 

            "How 'bout if we give you a sample now."  Said Jounounchi

            "You guy's should really save your skills for your classes which I happen to know your failing." 

            "You better not go messin' with Yami.  'Cause if you do, not only will he get you, but we'll get you to."  Jounouchi said before he and Honda left. 

            "I dislike those two, always picking on younger students," Amy said looking at the clock.  "See tomorrow at breakfast, by."  She than walked out of the Dining Hall. 

            Soon Yugi left as well.  He went to his dorm and immediately fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Please Review


	2. Attack Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**The Little Light**

Attack Class

*~*~*~*~*

            When Yugi got up the next morning, he got on his robes on and went down to Dining Hall.  He went to the same table he sat at the previous night.  He was soon joined by Amy and a girl in orange robes.

            "Hi!" Amy said.

            "Hi, who's that?"

            "I'm Laura Laidlaw, nice to meet you."

            "Nice to meet you too, I'm Yugi Motou."

            Laura had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  She wasn't that much taller than Yugi either.  "Laura's only on the fourth level, so she won't be in any of our classes.  Most of the time she sits here with me."

            "So you're the Light Mage that's new here."  She said noticing his yellow robes.   "You're seventeen?  You don't look seventeen."

            "No, I'm not; I'm only in this level because I started early at Karkao."

            "Why'd you start early?"

            "I don't like to talk about it," Yugi said looking a little sad.

            "Let's just eat, okay?"  Amy said.

            "Sure!"  The other two said in unison.  They sat down and began eating.

            "Hey Yugi, did you know that Amy is one of the best Air Mages in Redestani?"

            "No, she never told me."

            "That's why Jounouchi and Honda left so quickly when they noticed I was here last night."

            "That makes sense, but I'm sure I could have dealt with them myself."

            "I don't think so," Laura said a bit amused, "You're a Light Mage, they're the weakest kind."

            "No they're not that's just what people think."  They finished their breakfast in silence.

            "Yugi, your first two classes are in that building," Amy said when they were finished pointing to a very large building outside (there were windows near were they sat).  "Attack Class is on the right side of it and the defense class is on the left.  History is in that small building next to it on the left side, Magics is on the other.  Dueling Skills and Wand skills are in that building over there.  I'll see in the third class, by."  She left with Laura going of in another direction.

            Yugi made his way to his first class, Attack.  In this class you learn different attacks and how to upgrade the ones you already know.  At the moment the class was learning how to upgrade their special ball to level ten. The special ball for a Light Mage is a Sun Ball, for a Dark Mage it is a Shadow Ball, for an Air Mage it is a Cloud Ball, for a Fire Mage it is an Explo Ball, for an Earth Mage it is a Vine Ball and for a Water Mage it is a Fishy Ball.  Yugi had already learned how to do this at Karkao, so he figured he was ahead of everyone else.

            The instructor, Mrs. Erani, moved to the middle of the large room.  "Today everyone get into pairs and throw balls into each other to be sure you're on the right level.  Start at one then go on in numerical order.  When you're done continue doing the same pattern until I tell you to stop.  Yugi, I want to see what you can do.  Follow me to the back."

            Yugi was lead outside near a small fountain.  The instructor turned around and backed away 'till they were about five feet away.  "First we'll see what level your Sun Ball is on," she said putting up a shield.  Yugi got his Sun Ball up to level fifteen then threw it lightly at Mrs. Erani.  "Good, have you learned Lightning Bolt yet?"

            "Yes," Yugi said while getting his light energy ready.

            "Okay, shoot it at me."  Yugi shot a level five Lightning Bolt at Mrs. Erani.  After that he was told to do his Shooting Star attack.  Then his Light Sword, Electric Energy and Stampeding Horse of Light.  "Good, come with me back in, I have to get to my other students and get someone for you to work with."  Yugi followed the instructor back to the building.  She paired him up with a girl named Zoë.  She was much taller then Yugi and had short brown hair.  She was a Water Mage so she wore blue robes.

            The two Mages got their level one balls ready.  When they were both ready they threw them up in the air and they crashed together making both of them explode.  They then continued on to level two balls.  The same thing happened.  This continued until they got to level six balls.  Zoë was having trouble getting her ball up to level six.  When they did throw the balls, Yugi's Sun Ball went directly through Zoë's Fishy Ball.  Yugi had the ball dissolve before it could get to Zoë though.

            "Hey, you made your ball to strong," Zoë said, "we didn't learn level eleven yet!"

            "I didn't do a level eleven ball, it was level six.  If you want I could help you get better at upgrading your balls."

            "Why would I want help from a _light_?  You're weaker than me.  You may know more levels than I do, that's only because you went to a more advanced school.  If you started out in this school than you wouldn't be a good as you are now."  Yugi was going to answer her when Mrs. Erani called for everyone's attention.

            "Okay class, who would like to come up first."  At the end of some classes some teachers would make everyone go in front of the class for a pop quiz, this only happened in classes that you learn skills in.  Since no one volunteered Mrs. Erani took out her wand and picked up a hat with vines because she was an Earth Mage.  The vines brought the hat to where she was.  She picked out two slips of paper.  She opened them up and read out the names, "Yami and Yugi please come up here and throw up a special ball that is on level ten,"

            They both got their balls ready.  Yami secretly made his ball on level eleven; he had learned how to upgrade it to that level the night before in Jou and Honda's dorm.  They threw their balls up in the air.  Yami's Shadow Ball went straight threw Yugi's light ball and hit Yugi causing black flames to jump up on him.

            Yugi suddenly began to glow.  Slowly the dark flames went away.  This was a special defense maneuver of Light Mages.  The only problem with this is it makes you very weak after you use it.  This was especially bad because Light Mages are weak against Dark mages.  Yugi put his hand on the wall to steady himself.  After about five minutes he was fine.  He looked up to see Yami smirking and moving to the back of the room.  He followed and sat down against the back wall.  He didn't notice anything else that happened before a really loud _ping_ was heard signaling it was time for their next class.

*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked it

Please review


	3. Defense Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**The Little Light**

Defense Class

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi headed over to his second class, Defense.  They were learning Absorption Shields.  Yugi had already learned how to do this shield and was able to get it to level three.  The instructor in this class is Mr. Arano.  He is a very strict Air Mage.

            A girl in blue robes with blonde and blue hair came up to Yugi and said, "Hi, you must the Light Mage that transferred here.  I'm Meghan."

            "I'm Yugi."

            "You wanna practice with me while we wait for the testing to start?"  There was going to be a test in this class as well.

            "Sure, do you want to defend of do you want me to?"

            "We can take turns."

            Yugi drew a circle with his light energy.  Then he put his hand in the middle.  Light started sprouting from his hand making a shield of light.  Meghan threw a Fishy Ball, on level 8, at the shield.  It instantly got sucked into the shield and came out the other side as a Sun Ball.

            Now it was Meghan's turn to create a shield.  She did the same thing as Yugi, except with water magic instead of light magic.  Yugi threw the Sun Ball that came through the shield at Meghan.  It went through the shield and became a Fishy Ball again.

            "It only figures that a shrimp is the _light_," someone from behind Yugi said.  He turned around to see someone in green robes standing next Yami and another girl in blue.

            "Back off Alex and stop calling Yugi the _light_."  Meghan said.

            "Who's going to stop me, the weak little _light_?"

            "Yeah, he's not strong enough to stop us," Said the girl in blue robes.

            "Anzu, Alex, Yami, back off before I tell the instructor."  The three mages left leaving Yugi and Maghan in peace.

            "Thanks Meghan."

            "You're welcome Yugi.  It's your turn to defend."

            They resumed practicing until Mr. Arano started talking.  "Who would like to take the test first?"  A girl with long black hair raised her hand.  She stepped to the front of the room and put her shield up.  Mr. Arano threw a Cloud Ball at it.  It got sucked through and turned into an Explo Ball.  "Good, who would like to go next?"  This time Yami raised his hand.  He traveled to the front of the room and created his shield.  He wanted to impress the instructor so he would get extra points, so he upgraded his shield.  The instructor noticed this because when you upgrade shields they get bigger.  "Very good, you get 10 extra points."  He didn't even bother throwing a Cloud Ball, because he knew it would work.

            Yugi raised his hand next.  He went up to the front of the room and got his shield ready.  He decided to upgrade it like Yami did, except instead of to the first level to the third.  The instructor was very surprised that Yugi knew how to do this.  "Very good," he said after he got over his shock, "thirty extra points."

            Yugi went to the back of the room.  He watched other people go and didn't notice Yami, Anzu, and Alex sneak up on him.  Anzu hit him with a Water Spurt the same time Yami hit him with Dark Energy.  He almost jumped when the attacks hit him.  He couldn't absorb the attacks this time because it was two different kinds of magic.  He had to use a difficult defense maneuver that he had learned just before he left Karkao.  This defense maneuver is called Light Healing Tube.

            Yugi closed his eyes and let Light magic spray from his hands.  A tube of bright light, that resembled a tornado, surrounded him.  After a few minutes the light died down.  Yugi was completely healed.  This surprised the three pranksters.

            The light had gotten the attention of the other people in the room so Alex, Anzu and Yami acted as if they didn't do it.  They made their way to the front of the room were they didn't expect to be blamed.  "What happened, Yugi?" Mr. Arano asked.

            "Someone hit me with their attack, I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose though."  Yugi did know who did it, but he didn't want anyone to get in trouble.  The class resumed testing.  Soon after everyone was done another loud _ping_ was heard, meaning it was time for History.

*~*~*~*~*

Thank you all reviewers

I hope you liked it

Please review


	4. History

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**The Little Light**

History

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi made his way to the class the building that Amy said was were the History class.  This room was slightly smaller than the others.  Yugi guessed that was because they only study magic through a text book, instead of ability.

            "Hi Yugi!"  Yugi turned around to see Amy with Meghan and two other girls.  One was in orange and one was in purplish red.

            "Hi Amy!"

            "This is Jaina," she said indicating the girl in a purplish red robe, "and this is Destiny," she said that pointing to the girl in the orange robe.

            "You must be a double mage since you don't have a one element robe."  He said talking to Jaina.

            "Yeah, I'm air and fire.  I'm really only fifteen, but my parents wanted me to start a year early."

            "Than you'd still only be in level six, right?"

            "Yes, but this is a mixed class," Destiny chimed in, "both levels six and seven have it together.  I'm I the sixth year too."

            "Well if it isn't the little light," The voice of Anzu said behind Yugi.

            "Back of Anzu," Destiny said

            "Who's gonna make me?"

            "We will," Meghan said.  Her, Jaina and Destiny got into attack position.  When Anzu saw that they meant it, which she should have, she called over Yami, Jounouchi, and Honda.  They were about to start fighting when the instructor, Mr. Tilo an Earth Mage, came into the room.  They quickly sat down in their seats.

            "Good morning class.  Today we will be talking about Rosanna Rellieway.  She is an Air Mage famous for…"  The teacher continued on this boring subject for the rest of the class.  The students didn't bother taking notes because what he was saying was in the book given to them at the beginning of the year.  "… and that is how she discovered the cloud angel's real ability."  Mr. Talo said finishing the lesson.  "I want you to write me a five paragraph essay about Rosanna Rallieway."  This teacher always ended before the bell rang.  He thought this would give the students time to start their work, but they didn't.

            The two groups immediately warmed up and began fighting.  It started with Anzu sending a level two water spurt at Destiny.  Destiny easily put a water repelling fire shield around her.  Then Jaina sent an exoud ball at Anzu.  Anzu, who was not a very skilled mage, was not able to counter this.

            Yami, hoping to finish it right then and there, called forth an extra powerful Ferocious Black Wolf attack.  Yugi, who was behind his friends, knew that they wouldn't be able to black this with any old shield.  He knew the only way to beat a Ferocious Black Wolf attack on level five, was to create a Stampeding Horse of Light on an even higher level.  He made one that was on level six.  It destroyed Yami's wolf with no problem.  Before the horse could go any farther, Yugi made it disappear.  Right after that there was another _ping, meaning it was time for lunch._

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked the fic.

Please review


	5. One on One Six Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**The Little Light**

One on One Six Ways

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi, Amy, Meghan, Destiny and Jaina made their way to the Dining Hall.  They met up with Laura and a girl in blue robes when they got their.

            "Hi Laura!  Rebecca!"

            "Hi!"

            "Hey, Rebecca, why weren't you with us for breakfast this morning?"  Destiny asked.  Sometimes she, Jaina, Meghan and a girl named Jamie sat at a different table.

            "You know, my brother kept me."

            "Why do you even put up with your brother?"  Laura said.  Her response was a simple shrug.  The seven of them began eating, but were soon interrupted by Yami and his group.

            "What do you want this time?"  Amy asked.

            "Nothing of your concern, just the little light's."  Yami threw a Shadow Ball that he had hidden behind his back.  Yugi was ready for this and put up a Sun Shield that would reflect the ball right back at Yami.  Since the ball was still made of dark energy, Yami could make it dissolve before it hit him, which he did.  Now that Yami attacked Yugi, the rest of the two groups (minus Rebecca) started attacking each other.

            Amy sent a small Tornado at Anzu.  Anzu dodged the tornado and attacked Amy with a Thunder Storm.  Amy countered with a Wind Gust which would send the storm back to Anzu.  Soon Anzu was soaking wet, but being a Water Mage she didn't care.

            Meanwhile Meghan and Jounouchi were throwing attacks at each other too.  Meghan had the upper hand this time because Fire Mages are weak against Water Mages.  Jounouchi started by sending a Rain of Fire attack at Meghan.  She countered with a Shark Shield and then sent a Water Spurt at Jounouchi.  He countered with a Wall of Fire and a few Explo Balls at Meghan.  She still had her Shark Shield up and countered with it.

            Laura was dueling Zoë.  This time she had a disadvantage since she was in a different level and fire is weak against water.  Zoë wasn't a very skilled mage though.  She started by sending a level three Fishy Ball at Laura who easily countered with a Wall of Fire.  Then she sent a level seven Explo Ball at Zoe who didn't even try to defend herself.

            Jaina was throwing attacks with Alex.  Alex started with an Earthquake.  Jaina countered by summoning a Fire Cloud and jumping on it so the Earthquake wouldn't affect her.  Than she threw a Fire Cloud Ball that was on level nine.  Alex countered with a Vine Shield than attacked with Vine Wrap.  Jaina covered the vines with a Fiery Wind which eventually burned them so they were useless.

            Destiny and Honda were attacking each other too.  Destiny attacked with a Rain of Fire first.  Honda dodged the attack.  Then he sent a Vine Wrap attack only for it to be burned to bits by Destiny's flames.  When Destiny sent a Fire Streak attack he countered with Earth Buildup.

            Two others were also battling each other.  They came in just a bit after everyone started.  They were Jamie and Otogi.  They immediately started attacking each other.  Jamie attacked with a Tiger of Fire.  Otogi also sent a Tiger of Fire.  When the two tigers ran into each other their was a big explosion.

            Everyone stopped attacking each other and put up very high level shields.  They knew the instructors heard the explosion so they sat down and pretended they didn't do anything.  Soon the instructors did come in, when they saw that nothing looked out of order they left wondering what happened.  Soon a loud _ping was heard, so all the students started going to their next class._

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi's next class was called Wand skills.  He was in that class with Jamie and to his disappointment Yami.  The instructor in this class was Ms. Feria.  She was a Fire Mage.

            "Good afternoon class, today we will be learning how to summon things to you."  Yugi already knew how to do this and was surprised to find that Yami did too.  He guessed that Yami always looked ahead of what they were learning and that was why he was at the top of all his classes before Yugi came.

            "Would anyone like to demonstrate what they learned today in class?"  Mr. Feria asked at the end of class.  Yami raised his hand and demonstrated perfectly.  He got extra points for volunteering.  "Would anyone else want to show me what you learned?"  This time Yugi raised his hand and went to the front of the room.

            He held his wand out pointing it toward the feather they were told to summon.  A bright light shot out of the end of his wand and onto the feather.  Slowly the feather began to move toward Yugi.  After it got about two inches away from were it originally was it quickly shot at Yugi and Yugi caught it in his free hand.

            "That was perfect Yugi, you get 10 extra points."  When Yugi returned to his seat Jamie congratulated him.  Soon after, the bell rang.  Now Yugi had to go to Dueling Skills.

*~*~*~*~*

How'd you like it?

When it says dueling skills it doesn't mean the card game it means what they were doing in the beginning of the story

I want at least one review to continue


	6. Dueling Skills

Summary: (some people asked for this) This is a world were everyone is a mage and as magical powers.  You can be a Fire Mage, Water Mage, Earth Mage, Air Mage, Dark Mage, Light Mage or a combination of them.  Dark Mages and a combination of different kinds of mages are rare, but not as rare as it is to see a Light Mage.  There are four or five schools in each country.  They are all boarding schools.

            Yugi is a new student at the school Redestani (Red-est-on-y).  He used to be a student in the school Karkao (Kar-kay-oh).  There will be more about why he changed schools in future chapters.  Right now I'm going through his first day at Redestani.  Yami's dad is the headmaster at this school and his sister is Rebecca.  I meant for Anzu to be mean in this story, but she won't be in all my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

Dueling Skills

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi made is way to Dueling Skills.  He didn't think he would have any trouble with this class, like in the other classes.  He was disappointed to find that none of his friends were in this class with him.  The instructor in this class was Mr. Dario.  He was a Dark Mage that favored Yami.

            "Yugi, you will have a practice duel with me so that I know what you are capable of.  When we are done with our duel you will duel Yami.  Follow me."

            Mr. Dario led Yugi to the back of the room and they began their duel.  Mr. Dario started by attacking with Dark Energy.  Yugi countered with Light Energy.  When the two attacks hit each other there was an explosion.  Yugi put up a Light Bubble, while Mr. Dario put up a Dark Bubble so the explosion wouldn't faze them.  Before Yugi could do anything about it Mr. Dario sent another Dark energy.  This time it hit Yugi, knocking him to the ground.  Mr. Dario thought he beat Yugi so he let his guard down, which was his mistake because Yugi sent a Shooting Star attack at him.  It hit him making him topple over.  This got Mr. Dario very mad so he sent a level eight Black Wolf at Yugi.  Yugi only knew how to get his animal up to level seven so the Black Wolf hit him and stood on top of him preventing him from getting up and giving the duel to Mr. Dario.

            "For the rest of the class you will be dueling Yami."  Mr. Dario then left to pick on other students.

            Yugi and Yami got into attacking pose.  Yugi went first sending a Lightning Bolt at Yami who countered with a Darkning Bolt.  Yami summoned his Dark Sward followed by Yugi summoning his Light Sword.  They started a sword fight.

            Yami thought it would be easy to take Yugi down in a sword fight, but Yugi was better than he thought.  He had very _very_ quick reflexes.  Yami found it interesting that Yugi wasn't trying to attack him; instead he was trying to defend himself.  Yami knew that he could have easily been beaten by this _light,_ but he wasn't going to admit it.

            Yami backed away, so did Yugi.  They withdrew their swords.  Yami attacked with a Meteor.  Yugi defended with a Light Wall and threw a Shooting Star at Yami.  Yami defended with Black Flames and then attacked with Black Blast.  Yugi countered with a Light Blast that was on a higher level.  His blast cut right through Yami's.  Yami put up another shield of Black Flames, but he didn't make it strong enough.  Yugi attack went right through it hitting Yami.  Yami stumbled back, but when he got his balance he repeatedly through level ten Shadow Ball's at Yugi.  Yugi put up a level twelve Light Wall and blocked all the attacks.  Yami threw a black electric energy at him that weakened the shield to level seven.  Then he continued to throw level ten Shadow Balls at Yugi.

            Yugi was ready with a Stampeding Horse of Light.  It blocked all the Shadow Balls and then charged at Yami.  Yami called for his Black Wolf.  The two animals were on the same level.  The wolf jumped at the horse.  The horse kicked the wolf away.  The started circling each other.

            In the meantime Yugi was getting ready to get his horse onto the next level.  A stream of light came out of his hand and into the horse.  It was know bigger and on another level.  It defeated the wolf and stayed to defend Yugi.  Yugi threw a few level fifteen Sun Balls.  Yami countered with Dark Electric Energy.  The horse caught the attack before it got to Yugi.

            "Alright everyone time to stop."  Mr. Dario said.  A few minutes later there was a loud _ping_.  Now Yugi had to go to Magics.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I want at least one review to continue

Flames are accepted


	7. Magics

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**The Little Light**

Magics

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi made his way to the other half of the History building.  He was surprised to see that Amy, Meghan, Jaina, Destiny, and Jamie were all in this class.  He figured that since Destiny and Jaina were in level six this was another mixed class.  He also saw that Yami, Jounouchi, Zoë, Alex, Otogi, and Honda were in this class.

            Someone came up to Yugi and taped him on the shoulder.  Yugi turned around to see a boy in blue robes with black hair and blood red eyes.  "Hi I'm Steven.  You're the new student here right?"

            "Yes, nice to meet you, I'm Yugi."  After Yugi said this, Steven walked away.  'That was weird' Yugi thought to himself.

            "I see you met Steven, Yugi."  Amy said walking up to him.

            "He always acts like that," Destiny started, "he starts a conversation and then leaves."

            "It's very weird.  One minute he's all nice, the next he's really evil."  Jaina said.

            "Hello class," the instructor Mr. Warro said walking into the room.  He was a Water Mage.  "Everyone take out you text books.  Today we will continue our study on Light Mages.  Who would like to start us of?"  Alex raised her hand and began reading.

            "A Light Mage can only be someone of pure innocence.  They tend to be weaker than other mages due to the fact that they refuse to put their effort into their magical skills-"

            "That's not true!"  An enraged Yugi said practically yelling.  "We put our effort into our magic.  We're just not willing to hurt someone more than necessary."

            "Could you please take a seat.  This has been a proven theory and-"

            "How could this be a proven theory?  This is obviously a new text book and their hasn't been a Light Mage, besides me, in over a hundred years.  It's generalizing when it says that all Light Mages don't try hard.  Some might not, but we can be just as good mages as any other kind-"

            "Take a seat now!  I understand how you feel, but scientists have had ways of figuring this out.  I don't know what they are, but I do know it's a proven theory.  You can not change the facts… Alex please continue reading."

            'We'll see how factual that is once you see how good I am' Yugi thought.  He didn't pay much attention for to rest of the class.  At the end of the class his friends came over to him.  "Sorry about that outburst guys."

            "It's okay, I bet you're right anyway."  Meghan said.

            "Yeah," the rest said in unison right before the bell rang.

*~*~*~*~*

I'm sorry it's so short

I want at least one review before I write my next chapter

Thank You

Hope you liked it


	8. Practice Hall

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

Practice hall

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi went up to his dorm to do the work that the instructors gave the students.  By the time he got their, Yami was already there working on his History.  Yugi walked in and over to his desk.  There he made a floating ball of light so he could see what he was doing.  He noticed that Yami surrounded himself with a Dark Bubble.  He thought that all the work given to him was extremely easy and finished it quickly.

            A knock came on the door.  Yami went to open it, since he was closer.  "Ah, finally.  What took you so long?"

            "You're not the only one with work to do Yami."  Yugi looked up and saw the girl that was at lunch, Rebecca.

            "I need to practice, meet me in Practice Hall in fifteen minutes."

            "Sure, why doesn't one of your friends help?"

            "They'd take it personally."

            "Whatever," Rebecca said as she left.  Since Yugi was done with his work, he decided to follow her and ask her a few things.

            "Rebecca!"

            "Hm, oh you're that new student who was at lunch."

            "Yeah, is Yami your brother?"

            "Yes, how'd you guess?"  She asked ironically.

            "What did Yami mean when he said his friends would take it personally?"

            "He means that he would beat them in a duel and they'd think he doesn't like them anymore.  I doubt they'd really think that though, they know he's better then them."

            "Where's Practice Hall?  I wasn't really shown around this school and only know were the Dining Hall, my dorm, and were my classes are located."

            "It's around the back of the school.  People are hardly ever there, they don't think they need to practice.  I'm headed there now; you can follow me, if you want to go there."

            "Thanks."  They headed towards Practice Hall.  Yugi began to practice some of the _very advanced attacks that he had learned in Karkao.  He didn't think he should use these moves against Yami because they could have seriously injured him.  Rebecca watched him with awe._

            "Wow, you're really good!  Where'd you learn those skills?"

            "Karkao," was his answer, he was trying hard to concentrate on what he was doing 'cause they required a great deal of concentration.  Yami came in soon and started dueling Rebecca.  He easily won all the duels.  He was just doing this for practice.

            "Hey Yugi, hi Rebecca!"  Destiny and Jaina said coming into Practice Hall.

            "Hi!"  They both said.

            "What are you doing?"  Yugi asked them.

            "We are sword fighting.  We do it all the time."  Destiny answered.  Yugi stopped practicing to watch them sword duel.  In the end Destiny was the victor and Yami left.  The rest found that they were very hungry, so they mad their way to Dining Hall.

            They met Amy, Laura, Meghan, and Jamie when they got there.  They all ate a pleasant dinner and then went to their dorms.

            When Yugi got to his dorm he saw Yami on his bed looking at something.  When Yami noticed Yugi had come in he quickly put the _thing_ away.  Then he left.  Yugi was asleep before he came back.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Please Review

I want at least one review to continue


	9. Finalists

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

This takes place a few months after the last few chapters k?

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi sat at the breakfast table.  It was January first and the last day of winter break.  It was exactly two months since Yugi first came to Redestani.  He found that there were fights between the two groups regularly.  Usually when they started he would just slip away because he didn't really like being involved.

            Everyone suddenly turned quiet.  Yugi looked up to see Mr. Dellilo, the headmaster.  He was holding his hand up for silence.  "I have an announcement to make," he said.  That was followed by many whispers.  "We will be having a dueling tournament here.  Eight people will be picked, but you are all welcome to try out.  There will be three types of fields, Shadow, Ocean, and Forest.  The first round will be on the Forest field, the second round will be held on the Ocean field and the third round will be held on the Shadow field.  The prize will be ten thousand dollars.  The tryouts will take place throughout the day.  Good Luck," He said, looking at Yami.

            Everyone started talking of the tournament the second Mr. Dellilo left.

            "Yugi, do you want to tryout?"  Jamie asked.

            "I don't know-" Yugi started.

            "You should," Meghan started, "You'd stand a very good chance at winning the entire thing."

            "You think so?"  Yugi asked

            "Yes!"  Laura, Meghan, Jaina, Destiny, Rebecca, Jamie and Amy said at the same time.

            Everyone in the group except Rebecca decided to try out.  They headed over to Practice Hall, which was where the tryouts were taking place.  They were the first there.  Only one person was allowed in the room at a time.  They all got in a line.  Laura was first, followed by Meghan, then Jaina, Destiny, Jamie, Amy, and last Yugi.  While Laura was in other people started to come.  Steven was in the line after Yugi.  There were ten to twenty people after him before Yami, Alex, Anzu, Otogi, Jounouchi, and Honda.  There were about twenty people after them.

            Finally it was Yugi's turn to tryout.  He went into the room.  The judges asked for his name and element before he began.  The first thing they had him do was show them all the attacks he knew on the highest level he could get them to.  Then he was asked to show them all the defense maneuvers he knew on the highest level he could get them on.  He was then asked to do a few things with his wand before he left.

            The next day the finalists were listed on a board in the Dining Hall.  They were a girl named Amanda, a girl named Rachael, a girl named Heidi, a boy named Joseph, Steven, Amy, Yami, and Yugi.  For the first round it would be Yugi vs. Amanda, Amy vs. Rachael, Steven vs. Heidi and Yami vs. Joseph.  All of the finalists had a week to get ready before the tournament started.

*~*~*~*~*

Thank you all reviewers

Hope you liked it

Want at least one review to continue


	10. First Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**The Little Light**

First Duel

*~*~*~*~*

            The week went by very quickly.  All eight finalists worked very hard.  They all wanted to be number one.  The first day of the tournament finally came.  The first match was Yugi vs. Amanda, then Amy vs. Rachael, Steven vs. Heidi, and Yami vs. Joseph.

            The school had a big dueling arena in Dueling Hall.  Yugi was 'back stage' getting ready to go onto it.  He knew that you had to know about your opponent as well as have good skills to be able to beat someone in a duel like this.  He found out that Amanda was an Earth Mage.  She was on the tenth level and one of the top people in her classes.  She liked to attack with Vine Wrap most so Yugi strengthened his Light Wall so the Vine Wrap wouldn't be able to get through.

            "May the contestants please enter the dueling arena."  He heard the loudspeaker say.  He walked in and went into attack pose.  "Begin!"  The loudspeaker said.

            Amanda immediately attacked with a Vine Wrap.  Yugi was ready for this and blocked with a Light Wall.  Then he threw a Lightning Bolt at Amanda.  She partially blocked it, but wasn't expecting such a high level so the Lightning Bolt went through her barrier.  The Lightning Bolt wasn't as strong, but it still got through.  Amanda stumbled back.  Yugi took advantage of this and threw a few _really_ high Sun Balls.  Amanda fell with a loud _thump._

            Amanda immediately put a shield up so Yugi couldn't take advantage of the fall.  She got up and threw a Meteor at Yugi.  Yugi countered with a Shooting Star.  Immediately afterwards he put a Light Bubble because he knew there would be a big explosion.  Amanda hadn't realized Yugi threw a Shooting Star until too late.  The explosion hit her and she fell to the ground.  Yugi attacked with a Stampeding Horse of Light.  The horse pinned Amanda to the ground making her unable to attack and giving the duel to Yugi.

            Yugi left the arena to watch Amy's duel.  Her duel lasted a lot longer then his, but in the end she won.  The next duel lasted about as long as Amy's.  In the end Steven won.  Now it was time for Yami's duel with Joseph.

            Joseph was an Air Mage.  He liked using attacks that used whirlwinds of air such as Tornado or Hurricane.  He was in the last level, level eleven.  He was pretty confident he would beat Yami.

            "Begin!"  The loudspeaker said.

            Yami attacked first with Dark Electric Energy.  Joseph defended with a Solid Wall of Air.  He wanted to get this duel over with so he let loose his strongest attack, Flying Cloud Eagle.  Yami attacked with his Dark Sword.  He slayed the eagle and then went at Joseph.  Joseph got his cloud sword and they began head to head combat.  Yami was on the attack while Joseph was in defense.  After a while Joseph made one wrong move and Yami got through his defenses.  Joseph fell back.  Yami called forth his Black Wolf to pin Joseph to the ground.  It worked and Yami won the duel.  Tomorrow round two would begin.

*~*~*~*~*

Thank you all reviewers

I hope you liked it

Want at least one review to continue


	11. Duel Number Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

Duel Number Two

*~*~*~*~*

            "So Yugi, you ready for our duel?"  Amy asked Yugi the next morning at breakfast.

            "Of course," Yugi answered.  "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my friend though."

            "I don't, but I'm not going easy on you either."

            "Okay."

            "Will all the remaining finalists please come to the dueling arena now."  The loudspeaker said.  Yugi, Amy, Steven and Yami went on their way.

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi and Amy were in the dueling arena ready to start.  "Begin!"  The loudspeaker said.

            Yugi attacked first with Electric Energy.  Amy defended with a Cloud Shield then made a Tornado and set in on Yugi.  Yugi used Wall of Light and then sent a Lightning Bolt at Amy.  Amy countered by using a Hurricane to send the Lightning Bolt in a different direction.  The hurricane continued toward Yugi, who blocked with another Wall of Light.  Then he took out his Light Sword to begin a sword duel with Amy.  He knew Amy wasn't so good at sword dueling, but if one person took out their sword the other would have to in order to block the swipes of their opponent.  She got out her Cloud Sword.

            They met in the middle of the arena and began head to head combat.  It lasted well over ten minutes, but Amy finally made a wrong move.  Yugi got through her defenses and she ended up on the floor.  Before she could do anything Yugi covered her with a Blanket of Light preventing her from getting up.  Yugi won the duel.

*~*~*~*~*

            Yami and Steven were in the dueling arena ready to start.  "Begin!"  The loudspeaker said.

            Steven started with Hail.  Yami countered with Black Fire and attacked with Dark Swirl.  Steven matched the attack with Water Swirl.  Before the attacks hit, Yami strengthened his Dark Swirl so it would destroy the Water Swirl and hit Steven.  When it hit Steven he fell to the ground, but covered himself with a Water Shield so Yami couldn't take advantage of the fall.

            Steven got on his feet just as Yami sent a Black Wolf his way.  He called forth the Killer Shark, but realized too late that it was on a lower level than the Black Wolf.  The wolf destroyed the shark and then went at Steven.  He tried to defend with a Water Wall, but it was too late by the time it was up.  He was pinned to the ground.  Yami was victorious.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	12. A Short Intermission

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

A Short Intermission

*~*~*~*~*

            "That was a great match Yugi, to bad I lost though," said Amy.

            "You did great Amy.  Don't be too hard on yourself," Yugi said.

            "Next you have to face Yami," Jaina said.  "I bet you'll beat him too."

            "Yeah, you definitely will.  Your skills are so much better than his."  Destiny commented.

            "It will be taking place on a Shadow Field which would give Yami a little advantage."  Yugi said.

            "You shouldn't worry about that, Yugi."  Meghan said, "If you keep dueling the way you've been dueling nothing can stop you."

            "You think so?"

            "Of course, we all think so, right?" Laura said

            "Right," everyone else said.

            "I should probably still practice though.  I'm going to go to Practice Hall.  See ya later."

*~*~*~*~*

            "That _light don't stand a chance," Jou stated._

            "Yeah, no one can beat Yami," Anzu said.

            "You even have an upper hand with it being held on a shadow field an' all," Alex said.

            "Yes, I still have to practice hard though.  He didn't get this far by luck, he obviously had better training at that old school."

            "I bet that's how he got this far.  He learned things in his old school that we didn't learn here and so he knows more," Zoë said.

            "I heard that the Practice Hall was free.  If you want to practice you should go know."

            "That's a good idea, see you later guys."

*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi was in Practice Hall first.  He began practicing with different sword maneuvers.  He was startled when Yami walked in.

            "What are you doing in here?"  Yami asked

            "Practicing, what do you think?"  Yugi said while he continued his practice.

            "I expected this place to be empty," Yami said.

            "Well there's always someone here isn't there?"  Yugi commented.

            Yami ignored the comment and began practicing himself.  He started by practicing his defense moves.  Soon Rebecca came in and practiced with Yami.  In the meantime Yugi worked on moves such as Sun Surround Ball.  He left at about nine o' clock.

            Yugi walked up to his dorm and changed into star pajamas.  Yami walked in a few minutes after.  He walked over to his bed and took something out.  He began writing in it furiously.  Yugi fell into a deep sleep; he was ready for tomorrows duel.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	13. Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

Attack

*~*~*~*~*

            "Will the two finalists please report to the dueling arena now," the loudspeaker said about an hour after classes were over.  Yugi and Yami walked down to the dueling arena.  They had half an hour before the duel started so they were told to wait in the waiting rooms.  There was a waiting room on either side of the arena.  You were allowed to practice in these rooms while you waited for your duel to start.

            Finally they were called onto the field.  They stood in attack position.  "Begin!"  The loudspeaker shouted.

            Yami attacked first with Dark Blast.  Yugi easily countered with Spinning Shield.  Then, as they read each others mind, they took out their swords.  They charged at each other and began a sword duel.  Yugi was able to keep Yami on the defense.  After a while he backed up and Yami charged at him.  That was a big mistake for Yami because Yugi was ready.  He summoned his Light Wings and flew over Yami.  Then he flew down, picked up Yami, flew high, but not too high, and dropped him.

            Yami made a Dark pillow to break his fall.  He got up and summoned his Black Wings to air duel Yugi.  Yugi flew over Yami and sprinkled some Sleeping Powder.  Yami avoided this and chased after Yugi.  Yami threw a few Shadow Balls at Yugi's wings so he wouldn't be able to fly.  Yugi avoided them and attacked Yami with Spiraling Light.  Yami couldn't avoid this and fell.  He made another Dark Pillow to break his fall.  Before he could get up Yugi attacked him with Electric Energy.  Before another attack could come Yami made a Dark Wall.  He got up and attacked with Dark Electric Energy.  Yugi avoided it easily since he still had wings.  Yugi attacked Yami with a Light Stream.  Yami countered with a Dark Stream.  They hit and caused a big explosion.  Yami covered himself with a Dark bubble while Yugi flew high enough to avoid the explosion.

            After the explosion subsided, Yami looked up to try and find Yugi.  He couldn't see Yugi so he used Dark Magic to cover the field in darkness.  Yugi would be the only light on the field and would easily be spotted in the darkness.  Yugi realized what he was doing so he decided to use Light Magic to cover the field in light.  Yami wasn't expecting this, but he did know were Yugi was now.

            Yugi, who was very tricky, did not start to cover the field were he was.  He started on the other side of the field to trick Yami.  It worked.  While Yami was attacking nothing, Yugi came up behind Yami and attacked him with a Lightning Bolt.  Yami whirled around and saw Yugi there.  Before he could do anything Yugi attacked him again and he ended up on the ground.

            Yugi was about to finish him of when Explo Balls, Fishy Balls, Vine Balls and Cloud Balls started coming out of no where.  Everyone watching started screaming and trying to block the balls with shields.  Yugi and Yami had to cover themselves too.  Soon everyone was able to see a blimp in the air.

            "No, it's Kaiba," Yugi whispered.  He flew up and started attacking the blimp with a shield in one hand to block the balls.  He was hoping that some other people would follow his example.  Soon Yugi's friends joined him as well as the instructors.  Before he knew it everyone that knew how to summon their wings was up helping him.

            With everyone helping, the blimp was soon grounded.  The instructors raced over to it to find who was doing this.  The students followed the instructors at a safe distance from the blimp.  Yugi didn't fly toward the blimp though, he flew in the opposite direction.  Only Yugi and the headmaster knew who did it and why it happened.

            One of the Mages in the blimp escaped the grasp of the instructors and went in the direction of Yugi.  Yugi heard some screams and turned around to see the Fire Mage, Kaiba, coming towards him.  Yugi threw a Sun Surround Ball at Kaiba to trap him.  Kaiba thought this was just a normal Sun Ball since the two attacks look exactly the same so he put up a shield.  Shields don't work against Sun Surround Balls because before the ball touches anything it gets bigger and a hole appears on it.  Then it surrounds the object that it is thrown at and the hole closes up.  It traps the object that it is thrown at, in this case Kaiba, inside the ball.

            The instructors got the really big ball and carried over to where the other people on the blimp were.  The Police were already called and on their way over to bring the criminals to jail.  The Police were there soon and brought Kaiba and the other people to jail.

            "Due to the attack of Kaiba corp., we will be rescheduling the duel for a different day," The loudspeaker said.  Everyone headed back to their dorms to complete the work assigned to them in the classes they had that morning.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I'm sorry the chapters are so short I didn't really mean for them to be that way

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	14. The Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Here's a list of all the characters that have been in the story so far and what kind of mage they are

Yugi – Light Mage                    Yami – Dark Mage

Amy – Air Mage                      Anzu – Water Mage

Meghan – Water Mage Jounouchi – Fire Mage

Laura – Fire Mage                    Zoë – Water Mage

Jaina – Air Fire Mage               Alex – Earth Mage

Jamie – Fire Mage                    Otogi – Fire Mage

Destiny – Fire Mage                 Honda – Earth Mage

Rebecca – Water Mage            Steven – Water Mage

**The Little Light**

The Picture

*~*~*~*~*

            "Did they tell they are going to reschedule the duel?"  Amy asked Yugi the next day at breakfast.

            "Not yet, but after my classes are over I'm to report to report to Practice Hall to find out."

            "I can't believe they are going to do a rematch, you were about to beat him," Jamie complained.

            "I know, but I'll beat him next time too."

            "That's for sure," Destiny said.

            "We better get to class before we're late."

*~*~*~*~*

            "So you found out when the rematch is going to take place?"  Amy asked.

            "Yup, in tomorrow about two hours after classes are over."

            "You ready to duel him again?"  Laura asked.

            "Yes, I definitely am.  I should still practice though.  I've got a hunch that something unexpected is going to happen tomorrow and I want to be ready for it."

            "Yugi, are you ready to answer my question yet?"

            "I'm sorry Rebecca, I can't tell you anything more about the attack that took place yesterday.  I already told you everything I can."

            "Will you ever answer the question?"

            "Maybe someday," Yugi said as he left to go to Practice Hall.

*~*~*~*~*

            Yami had been in Practice Hall for every spare minute he had.  He knew there was one thing that would bring Yugi down.  He was working on perfecting this all day and finally he had it.  Their was a side affect to this though.  It would do more then just make Yugi loose, much more.

            Yami was about to try the one thing that would defeat Yugi again when Yugi walked in on him.  Yami would not reveal his secret weapon so he started practicing other attack and defense maneuvers.  He watched Yugi as he continued practicing.  He wanted to know the weaknesses of his rival, but he didn't find any.

            Yugi was practicing for at least an hour.  He was starting to get very tired and decided to go up to his dorm now.  When he got here he walked over to a drawer and pulled something out.  It was a picture of himself with his parents when he was about eight.  'I won't let you down.  I will not let your sacrifice be in vain' Yugi thought before he went to bed.

            Yami came in and saw something on Yugi's desk.  It was the picture that Yugi forgot to put away.  Any other picture Yami would have destroyed, but this one was different.  It reminded Yami of when he was little except there was something in Yugi's eyes in that picture.  Yami couldn't tell exactly what it was, but soon forgot about it as he went to bed.  He was determined to win.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Next chapter is at least the start of their duel

Thank all reviewers

Want at least one review to continue


	15. Rematch

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

Rematch

*~*~*~*~*

            They were in the arena ready too attack each other the moment the loudspeaker said begin.  "Begin!"

            They both attacked each other at the same time with their energy attack (Dark Energy and Light Energy).  They hit causing an explosion.  Yami took this chance to use the attack that would defeat Yugi for sure.  The attack was called Shadow Realm.  They would be transported to the Shadow Realm.  The Shadow Realm had no light in it, which meant Yugi would only be able to use the light energy stored in him already.  Light Mages draw their power from the light which meant that when all his light energy that he stored is gone, Yugi would be defenseless.  The only problem with the Shadow Realm is that if he somehow did lose he would die, but on the other hand if he won Yugi would die.  Yami didn't have to worry much about himself dieing though because he could always bring them back to the real world before he died since he was the one that brought them to the Shadow Realm.

            Yugi didn't know what had happened.  One minute he was protecting himself against the explosion, the next he was in a whole different world that was covered in darkness.  He knew he would have to save his light energy if he wanted to win this duel.  He closed his eyes so he could sense when something moved or tried to attack him.  He had become good at doing this.  He felt energy coming from his right and got ready to put a shield up to block the attack of his rival.

            Yami was very surprised that Yugi was able to block his attack so easily.  'He must have learned to sense attack at that old school of his,' Yami thought, 'he still can't block the swipe of a sword with out one of his own.'  At that Yami took out his Dark Sword and got ready to attack Yugi.  To his surprise, Yugi wasn't there when he looked up.

            'Don't think I didn't know you were going to do that Yami,' Yugi thought, 'You've become so predictable.'  At the moment Yugi was behind Yami.  Right After he blocked Yami's attack he quietly went there so Yami wouldn't be able to attack him with the sword before he attacked Yami.  Yugi attacked with a Light Stream, except the attack wasn't headed for Yami it was headed for his sword so it would be knocked out of his hands.

            Yami didn't see this coming.  The sword was knocked out of his hands and then something whizzed past him and picked it up.  "You can't beat me with my own sword, Yugi," Yami said before making the sword disappear.  Before Yugi could do anything, Yami attacked him with full force sending him to the ground.

            Yugi knew Yami was going to attack again.  The only problem was he didn't have much light energy left.  He'd only be able to counter the next one or two strikes.  If he was to win he would have to do it soon.  He jumped up and dodged the attack coming towards him, then he shot a really, really, _really high level Stampeding Horse of Light.  He had practiced over the past week to get it up higher levels._

            Yami never thought Yugi would be able to get the Stampeding Horse of Light up to a level that high.  Before he could do anything he was flying in the air.  He looked up and saw Yugi kneeling on the ground holding his head.

            "Why didn't you tell me?"  Yugi asked Yami.

            "Tell you what?"  Yami growled.

            "Tell me what the consequence of loosing a duel in this realm is.  I would never have even gone this far if you had told me."  Yugi was beginning to get weaker.  He had almost no light energy left.  He still had enough left to beat Yami in this duel, but he didn't want to kill him.  He didn't know Yami could bring them back to earth.

            "How did you find out anyway?"

            "Something… in my head… it's not… the first time… it happened… only once… before though," Yugi said breathless because he was running out of light energy.

            "You could still beat me, why have you given up?"

            "I told you… before… Light Mages… don't go… as far… as other… mages… would be… willing… to go."  Yugi said just as the last of his light energy was used up.  He began to fall.  Yami no longer wanted Yugi dead.  Although it would not have worked if Yugi attacked him, Yami was still touched that he didn't try to kill him.  He had to get them back to earth before Yugi blacked out, or else Yugi would be gone.

            When he got back the instructors came up to him.  They thought that Yami won because none of them knew the consequences of the Shadow Realm.  "No," Yami said, "I don't deserve the prize, He could have won."

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I will explain why Kaiba attacked in chapter 17 that chapter will also reveal some other secrets

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	16. Finally Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

Finally Friends

*~*~*~*~*

            Yami was in his dorm looking at the picture Yugi left out the night before.  It was very late now.  He and Yugi had gotten back from the Shadow Realm almost three hours ago.  Yugi had fainted the second after he got them back and had not awakened yet.  He had to explain exactly what happened to the instructors.  Although it was late, he didn't fell the least bit tired.

            He looked over at Yugi's bed almost expecting to see him turn on one of his lights, but it never happened.  Yugi wasn't even in his bed, he was in the infirmary.  Yami suddenly got up.  He had to see if the little light was okay.  He was told that he hadn't done any permanent damage, but he had to see for himself.  He had not been able to see what he had really done back in the arena because the second he came back from the Shadow Realm he and Yugi were surrounded by instructors and students.

            He silently walked down the hall to the infirmary.  He didn't run into anyone on the way there.  When he reached the infirmary he opened the door slowly.

                        _Creak_

            Yami froze.  After about a minute he opened it a little more

                        _Creak_

            Yami froze again.  After another minute he opened it some more, but this time he did it quickly and there wasn't a creak.  Yugi was the only one in the infirmary.  When he looked at his eyes he found that they were open, Yugi wasn't asleep.

            "Yami?  What are you doing in here?"

            "I came here to make sure you were okay."

            "Since when did you care about me?"

            "Since you were willing to give your life for me."

            "Light Mages are supposed to be pure."

            "Yes, I guess they are.  You're alright aren't you?"

            "Don't worry about me.  I just can't wait till I get out of here.  They'll probably let me out tomorrow around noon."

            "I was looking at that picture that was on your desk yesterday.  I know the boy in it was you, but there's something different in your eyes…"

            "What are you doing in here?"  Came the irritated voice of the nurse Mrs. Eralalie from behind Yami.

            "I was just talking to my roommate Mrs. Eralalie."

            "You can talk to him when he is back in your dorm tomorrow.  You're making him lose some much needed sleep."

            "He didn't wake me up Mrs. Eralalie.  He was just worried I wasn't doing well and wanted to talk to me about something."

            "Well he should go back to his dorm know and give you some rest."  Yami left hoping he would get some answers soon.

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I will explain why Kaiba attacked in the next chapter

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	17. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**The Little Light**

Secrets Revealed

*~*~*~*~*

            "Hi Yugi, you okay?"  Meghan asked at lunch the next day.

            "I'm fine."  Yami, Jounouchi, Alex, Otogi and Honda walked over to the table.

            "What do you want?"  Jaina asked.

            "We don't want nothin'," Jounouchi said.

            "Except to thank you little light," Yami said.

            "Why do you want to thank him?"  Amy asked.

            "He could easily have beaten me, but because of the consequences of the Shadow Realm he did not.  We have become friends."

            "So you guys are really friends?"  Rebecca asked.

            "Yes, and if none of you mind I think we could all be friends."

            "I don't see why we couldn't," Yugi spoke for everyone.

*~*~*~*~*

            "So, Yugi, what is it about that picture that's so different, I still haven't been able to figure it out."  Yami said latter that evening.

            "Well it's kind of a long story…"

            "We have plenty of time."

            "All right here goes.  It all started when Kaiba Corp. headquarters moved to the town I used to live in.  Kaiba Corp. is a company that makes computer stuff and does experiments on different types of mages.  Since I am the only Light Mage that there has been in over a hundred years Kaiba Corp. wanted to do experiments on me.  My parents didn't want them to and started to rebel.  They taught me how to do some of the basic attacks that most people don't learn until they're in the first level, but they didn't want Kaiba Corp. to be able to kidnap me or somthin'.  Kaiba Corp. began to lose money because my parents were able to get a team of people to help them.  Kaiba Corp. finally had enough of my parents rebellion and- and-" Yugi started to cry.

            "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  I'm pretty sure I know what happened anyway."

            "That picture," Yugi said after he stopped crying, "was the last one taken before it happened.  I was only eight then.  Some of my parent's friends hid me in Karkao.  I already knew a lot and went ahead of my classes.  Most of the people in my classes were surprised that I could do so well, especially since I was younger than them and I was a Light Mage.  I was the same thing I went through here."

            "Why did you come here?"

            "I was getting to that.  Eventually Kaiba found out my whereabouts.  They bombed Karkao just like they did this school, except that time it was only me and the instructors fighting them off.  Someone hit the engine of the blimp they were in.  Kaiba had to back down before something serious happened.  In the meantime I was sent to this school to hide.  Well they found me here too, but we caught them.  There's just something that tells me it's not the end."

            "What about the picture?"  Yami glanced at it and then it hit him.  That was what was different.  In the picture Yugi looks like a carefree little kid, but know it looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.  In the picture he looked so happy, but now he looked kinda sad.  Yugi saw the light go on in Yami's eyes.

            "So you figured it out?"

            "You looked so happy in that picture…"

            "There's something else I didn't tell you about Kaiba Corp."

            "What?"

            "Well they study different kinds of mages so they can learn the weaknesses of each kind so they would be able to rule the world.  They need my light power to complete their studies."

            'It's almost as if he does have the weight of the world on his shoulders.' Yami thought, 'no wonder he always looks that way.'

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	18. Outnumbered

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

Outnumbered

*~*~*~*~*

            It was a few months after the tournament ended.  The prize money that was won from the tournament was shared between Yami and Yugi.  Yugi, Yami and all of their friends, except Anzu and Zoë, had become good friends.  Yami didn't practice with his sister anymore, he practiced with Yugi.  Yugi helped Jounouchi and Honda to get better grades.  Everything was working out well.

            One night Yugi was heading back up to his dorm after helping Jounouchi and Honda to study.  Anzu and Zoë were watching him, waiting form him to start climbing the abandoned stair well.  The moment he started going up it they attacked him.  They combined their water power to produce a Triangle Shield Attack.  This allows you to defend yourself and attack your opponent at the same time.

            Yugi defended himself with Above Light.  This puts a veil of protection around him.  One of Anzu and Zoë's friends, Shannon, attacked him from behind with Vine Wrap.  She broke the shield and then Anzu and Zoë attacked him.  When he tried to defend them Shannon hit him in the head with a meteor, knocking him out.  After that they ran for it so that they wouldn't be blamed until Yugi woke up, but they would blame it on someone e else.  They were usually good in class so the instructors would believe them, or at least they should.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Maybe know Yami will pay less attention to him and more attention to us.  That little light is really just a weakling.  I don't think he really could have beaten Yam, do you?"  Anzu said.

            "Of course he couldn't have beaten Yami.  Who knows what he did to Yami though," Zoë said.

            "He probably did something to his brain so that he would be his friend and would say that he really won."

            "We finally got revenge on him, Muahahahahaha."  Anzu said.

*~*~*~*~*

            Amy and Jamie, who were roommates, were walking down to dinner when they found Yugi unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.  They quickly brought him to the nurse who started asking them a lot of questions.  They didn't know anything except they saw Yugi at the bottom of a stair well.  The only thing they could do now was wait for Yugi to wake up and tell them who did it.

            When they got to Dining Hall, their friends started asking them a lot of questions.  After listening to Jounouchi and Honda's part of the story, they were found out when it happened.  They still didn't know who did it, but were determined to find out.

*~*~*~*~*

I'm so sorry it's so short

I hope you liked it

Thank all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue


	19. The Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**The Little Light**

The Prank

*~*~*~*~*

            "I bet those three did it," Jaina said pointing to Anzu, Zoë and Shannon at dinner.

            "They have been acting strange lately," Otogi remarked.

            "But they don't have a motive, why would they do it?"  Rebecca asked.  She was answered with blank stares.

            "It may be because Anzu likes me and wants me to believe Yugi is weak so I would stop hanging around with him and more with her.  She could have gotten her friends to help her out," Yami said.

            "Why isn't she friends with us anymore anyway?"  Jounouchi asked.

            "Remember she said that she didn't want to hang around a bunch of weaklings," Honda said.

            "That doesn't make much sense since she used to hang out with you two and you were failing," Destiny commented.

            Jamie noticed that the three were leaving and got up to follow them.  "Arencha gonna finish that?"  Jounouchi said pointing to her food.

            "You can have it if you want," she said before leaving.

            "What's with her?" Yami asked.

*~*~*~*~*

            Jamie followed Anzu, Zoë and Shannon to Anzu's dorm.  She walked up to the door and put her ear to it.

            "They don't even have a clue that it was us," said Anzu.

            "Yeah, we have 'no motive'," Zoë said.  Jamie walked away as if she had never been listening.  She had a plan to get back at them.

            She walked to her dorm and got out some things she would use.  She knew that Zoë and Shannon shared a room and Anzu didn't share a room with anyone.  After she was done gathering the items she went to Anzu's room and waited for Zoë and Shannon to go to their dorm so she could follow and find out were it was.

            After she was sure everyone was asleep she put her plan into action (she could pick locks).  In Anzu's dorm she put string all over the place.  Some of them connected to a trigger that sent water balloons down right where Anzu would get out of bed.  She also put oil down on the floor so Anzu would slip and run into the string that would cause a bucket of molasses to fall on her.  She also put honey on all her clothes.

            After Jamie was done with Anzu's dorm she went to Zoë and Shannon's dorm.  Here she also covered their clothes with honey.  She also tied a rope to one of each of their feet so that the moment they got out of bed a bucket of honey would fall on them.  If one of them took another step feathers would start flying in all directions and sick to them.  She finished her work at about four o' clock in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*

            At 7:00 AM when the students were either getting up or eating breakfast already screams were heard from the second floor.  Almost everyone got up and headed toward the sound to make sure everything was okay.  Most of them just laughed when they saw what happened.  Soon the instructors came, but they didn't look concerned at all.  Instead they looked angry.  Apparently Yugi woke up a few minutes ago and said what happened and the three girls were in major trouble.

            Everyone went back downstairs for breakfast.  When they got there they found that Yugi was already getting breakfast as if nothing had happened.  "Hi," he said looking up, "so what happened with Anzu and those other girls?"  Everyone stared accusingly at Jamie, who had done stuff like this before.

            "What?  It's not like they didn't deserve it."

            "You didn't know for sure if it was them though."

            "Yes I did, I overheard them talk about it last night."

            "They're being expelled," Yugi said.  Everyone turned to look at him.

            "Did the instructors tell you that?"

            "Yes, I wonder why they did it though."

            "Who cares, they did it and they have to suffer the consequences."

*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it

I got those tricks from Parent Trap because I would not have been able to think of one myself, I'm no a trickster

Thank you all reviewers

I want at least one review to continue

(I think the next chapter will be the last)


	20. The Little Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**The Little Light**

The Little Light

*~*~*~*~*

            "I'm so glad final exams are finally over," Jounouchi said.  There was only one week left of school this year.  No one had to do anything during this week.  They just had to stay until they got the results of their exams back which took about a week.

            "I think those exams were really easy," Yami stated.

            "It wouldn't have been if the teacher paired you and me up in dueling skills," Yugi said.

            "I could have easily beaten you."

            "Yeah right," came Jamie's voice, "Yugi would pulverize you."

            "Yeah and he could pulverize the teacher too," Meghan added.

            "Yugi's probably a better mage than the headmaster," Destiny chipped in.

            "Well, I'm not that-"  Yugi was cut off by the loudspeaker.

            "Will everyone please report to Practice Hall immediately.  There is a special presentation that needs to be made."  Everyone started heading over to Practice Hall.

            "Wait!"  Yugi stopped them, "that wasn't the headmaster who said that, that was Kaiba!"

            "How do you know that, Yugi?"  Yami asked.

            "I would recognize that voice anywhere."

            "Well why would he want us all in Practice Hall?"  A clueless Jounouchi asked.

            "Don't you see that it's a trap?"

            "Well why would he want all of us there?"

            "Because it would sound fishy if he just asked for 'Yugi Motou'."

            "How did he get out of jail?"

            "That guy's sneaky, he'd do anything to get what he wants.  In this case he wants me and he must have figured out how to get out of jail just so he could get me for his company."  Yugi had told all of his friends about Kaiba a while before.

            "Won't he notice if you don't go there?"

            "I never said I wasn't going, I just said you weren't."

            "You can't go though."

            "Yes I can, I've been preparing for this moment ever since he asked my parents if he could use me.  I have abilities that no one except me knows about.  Me and Kaiba will duel and I will have to win for the fate of the world."

            "How can we help?"

            "You can go call the police so that they'll be here when I'm done with him."

*~*~*~*~*

"He hasn't come yet," Kaiba said frustrated, "I'm growing impatient."

"Look here he comes, not suspecting a thing."

"I wouldn't say that, he knows I'm here and he knows what is going to happen."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

*~*~*~*~*

Yugi didn't stop once he got in, he went straight to the other end of the hall were a door was.  He opened the door finding himself face to face with Kaiba.  "Are you ready to duel?"  Was what Kaiba immediately said as the man standing next to him walked out and locked the other Mages inside Practice Hall.

"You bet Kaiba, and I'm gonna win."

"Not likely."

The first thing Kaiba did was take out his Water Sword so Yugi took out his Light Sword.  Yugi knew something else that you could do with a sword if you wanted to.  For a Light Mage this was called Star Circle.  He quickly moved the point of his sword in the shape of a star with a circle around it.  When he was done the attack surrounded Kaiba making him unable to use his sword.

"How did you do that?"

"If you win you'll find out."

Know they moved on to a Wing Duel.  Yugi also knew a secret with wings.  He could make them ten times as big as himself.  Then he would create a Whirlwind of Light and make Kaiba unable to use his wings.  It worked easily and Kaiba fell from the sky and landed on the ground harshly.

As soon as Kaiba got up he started filling the field with water.  Yugi sprinkled some light onto the entire surface of the water and on top of Kaiba.  Know Kaiba couldn't use any special magic (magic that's not exactly attack or defense).  Know Kaiba was getting really pissed.

He attacked Yugi with a Flying Shark.  Yugi threw some Sparks at it.  Know it was under his control.  He threw some other kind of light over it and then it headed back toward Kaiba.  Kaiba put up a defense shield and when the shark bumped into it the shield and shark exploded and Kaiba could no longer defend himself.

Just as the shark hit the shield Yugi sprayed another type of light on Kaiba.  Know he could only use ten more attacks before being unable to attack and when that happened the duel would go to Yugi.  Kaiba didn't know this and attacked right away with Water Spurt.  Yugi dodged this and the four that followed.  Kaiba stopped using Water Spurt and used Water River instead.  Soon Kaiba had only one attack left.  He created the strongest Swimming Shark he could.  However, it wasn't strong enough to defeat Yugi's Stampeding Horse of Light.  Kaiba tried to attack again, but couldn't.  Yugi won the duel.

When he turned around the police were there.  This time Kaiba wouldn't escape.  He would be under the highest security in the jail.  Yugi was rewarded for finding the criminal and catching him.  He was just happy he wouldn't have to deal with Kaiba again.

*~*~*~*~*

            After that week was finally over it was time for everyone to go home.  Know Yugi had a problem.  At his old school his friend Ryou allowed him to live with him aver the summer.  Know he had no where to go.

            "What's wrong?"  Yami asked Yugi noticing how worried he looked.

            "Well I don't have anywhere to live over the summer."

            "Where did you go before?"

            "I went to my friend's house."

            "Well then come with me.  I'm sure no one will mind."

            "Really?"

            "Yes."

            "Thank you Yami!"

*~*~*~*~*

This is the end

But I might make a sequel later

I want at least one review if you want me to make a sequel and I'd make after I'm done with Millennium Adventure Probably

I hope you liked it


End file.
